


The Magic Within You

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Asthma, Asthma attack, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, CPR, Charles Smith Good Brother, Circus, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Dark Magic, Drowning, Evil Warlock, Evil magic, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family Secrets, Father and Son Flashbacks, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Forced To Work For Someone, Forced to perform, Gaining Powers, Gaining magic, Good Parent FP Jones II, Held Hostage, Homework Stress, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Asthma, Jughead Jones Drowning, Jughead Jones Has Panic Attacks, Jughead Jones Held Hostage, Jughead Jones Inhaler, Jughead Jones Locked In a Closet, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Singer, Jughead Jones Sings, Jughead Jones Stressed, Jughead Jones Trapped, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Lonely Jughead Jones, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Magic Revealed, Needing An Inhaler, New York City, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Past enemies, Past family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sick Jughead Jones, Spells & Enchantments, Stress, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, Trapped Under a Magic Spell, Warlocks, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches, Worried FP Jones II, bullied, claustrophobic, falice - Freeform, forced to sing, inhaler, magic spells, new life, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jug ends up kidnapped. It’s this moment that Alice can no longer hide a certain secret from her family; a secret that could save Jug! Alice Is really Wendy Beauchamp, she had escaped The Underworld, was resurrected, and gave herself a new name and life. And It just so happens that a warlock who worked for Alice/Wendy’s father Is the one that Is holding Jug hostage. Can Falice save Jug?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Magic Within You

That afternoon the family were getting ready for dinner, except Jughead was still upstairs.

Alice: Jughead must really be focus on catching up!(Laughed)

FP: I’ll go get him, he can take a break to eat!(Laughed)

He walked upstairs and was about to say something to Jughead when he walked Into his bedroom. But he grew silent the minute he walked Into the bedroom. His boy had fallen asleep; Science book open and notebook open with a pen laying on It. FP sighed; shaking his head and smiling gently. He walked over to the bed. He gently closed his kid’s notebook and book; setting It gently on his desk. He gently removed his son’s shoes and beanie; setting the beanie on the desk and the shoes on the floor. He gently picked him up Into his arms so he can pull the blanket open. He gently laid his boy back on the bed and tucked him In. He left a gentle kiss on his boy’s cheek and rubbed his head before heading back downstairs.

FP: He had fallen asleep. Just let him sleep, he’s been working so hard.

Alice: Betty honey, If he’s still asleep when everyone’s ready for bed let him sleep and just sleep on the couch.

Betty: Okay

Sure enough Jughead was sound asleep all night; making Betty sleep on the couch. The next day as school was almost done Jughead was walking the halls when a boy walked over to him; nodding to the janitor’s closet behind Jughead.

The boy: Didn’t you use to live In one of the janitor’s closets here?

Jughead rolled his eyes In annoyance 

Jughead: Yeah, so what?! What about It?!

Suddenly the boy pushed him Into the closet, broke the handles on both ends, and slammed the door shut. 

The boy: Don’t be scared, this Is your home, remember. You should feel right at home In here you homeless trash!

The boy left the school. It didn’t take long for Jughead to start gasping loudly and go Into a panic attack. It felt like he was In that coffin at Stonewall Prep all over again! The darkness wasn’t helping either! Ever since that Halloween night Jughead has been extremely claustrophobic. After a while The Cooper/Jones family were growing nervous. FP tried calling Jughead’s cell several times. But Jughead couldn’t answer his cell phone, It didn’t take long for him to pass out after being locked In that janitor’s closet. Early In the morning the phone rang In The Cooper/Jones house. FP answered It.

FP: Sheriff Jones

A women: Sheriff, a janitor brought a kid Into the hospital this morning after finding the boy passed out In a janitor’s closet that had no handles. Other than very scared and shaken up he’s okay. It’s your son Sheriff Jones.

“That’s why he wasn’t answering his phone! God he must have been terrified! Just like that night at Stonewall!” thought FP.

FP: I’ll be right there!

He hung up, told the family what happened, and booked It to the hospital In his cop car. Once there he ran Into his son’s room who was shaking on the bed and white as a ghost. He could see a female doctor checking and listening to Jughead’s heart with a stethoscope.

FP: Oh Jug. Are you okay?! What happened?! 

Jughead: S-Some kid l-locked me In a janitor’s c-closet at s-school. He b-broke the h-handles so I couldn’t get out!

The doctor took the stethoscope off

The doctor: He’s okay. He just needs to take deep breaths. Your son Is claustrophobic, Isn’t he? I mean, extremely claustrophobic?

FP: Yeah, since Halloween of last year

The doctor: Has there been moments where he’s not stuck In small or tight spaces but he still has panic attacks and passes out?

FP: Yeah, and all the school work he has to catch up on now Isn’t helping either.

The doctor: Either way I’m going to put your son on an Inhaler. He needs It. I’ll go get It.

She walked out as FP started comfortly rubbing his boy’s back

FP: You’re okay now Juggie. Do you know the name of the boy who did this to you?

Jughead shook his head no. Soon the doctor walked back In and handed FP the Inhaler plus the medicine to put In It.

The doctor: Come here every time you need to get more medicine for the Inhaler.

FP nodded yes as the doctor walked out again

FP: Come on kiddo let’s get you home where you belong

Jughead: No school?

FP: No. I think you should just rest and take deep breaths today. I know you’re really focused on catching up with school. But I think with your condition I’m going to call Sweet Pea and tell him he needs to start tutoring you and helping you with your homework. You worked hard enough son, It’s time to take some of the load and weight off.

Jughead: But dad, I need to finish school and graduate with my friends!! I need to finish and focus on all my homework! 

FP: Juggie! Juggie! Please calm down! The last thing I want Is already needing to use your Inhaler when we haven’t even left the hospital yet!! You will succeed In your senior year, graduate with your friends, and go to college! You will sweetheart, but not at the expense of your health!! Come on, let’s get out of here.

But his boy didn’t budge. He gently held out his right hand.

FP: Come on Jug

Nothing

FP: Baby, I’ve got you. Trust me.

His boy slowly grabbed his hand and stood up. FP put his arm around his boy’s shoulders as they walked out of the room.

FP: I’ve got you baby. I’ve always got you. Daddies right here baby. Everything’s going to be okay. 

When The Jones men got home It was just them with Alice being at work and Jellybean and Betty being at school. Still holding Jughead’s hand and gently pulling him FP gently pulled him over to the couch and gently had him sit down. He put a blanket around his boy and gently kissed his forehead. His kid still looked extremely ghost like and scared to death. In fact, he was still shaking hard. FP started continuously rubbing his right cheek.

FP: Shh. Relax and take deep breaths Jug. You’re home. 

He gently made him lay down and wrapped the blanket on him again.

FP: I want you to sleep, okay? I’m going to give you some medicine. When you wake up I want you to eat something.

After he put the medicine In Jughead’s mouth and helped him drink a cup of water he started continuously rubbing his back, helping his boy fall Into deep sleep. FP called In for work, no way In hell was he leaving his baby boy right now! Then he called the school then Alice, explaining the situation. As FP watched his boy the whole time he ate something then fell asleep himself In the living room chair. FP slowly woke up when Alice, Betty, and Jellybean got home.

Alice: Has he been asleep the whole time home?(Looked at Jughead on the couch)

FP: Yeah, he needed It. But now I think he should eat something.

He stood up and walked over to the couch. He gently started shaking his boy; telling him to wake up. Jughead slowly woke up with a groan. 

FP: Hey kiddo, I think It’s time you ate something. Come on.

He helped Jughead sit up

Alice: I’ll make you both something. You two just relax.

FP took a seat next to his kid; putting his arm around his shoulders.

FP: Thanks honey

Alice kissed his lips and walked Into the kitchen. After supper the family enjoyed a movie as Jughead fell asleep again; wrapped tight In his dad’s arms. Starting the next day Jughead’s dad had him start meeting with Mrs. Burble; hoping that If he could do some breathing exercises with the guidance counselor every school morning that It would help him along with his Inhaler. Jughead put his school bag In his locker; completely forgetting about his Inhaler as he shut the locker door and walked away. He walked Into Mrs. Burble’s office and took a seat on the couch. But the women standing In the room was not Mrs. Burble.

Jughead: W-Who are you?

The women: I do apologize Mr. Jones, Mrs. Burble Is very sick today. I’m her substitute for today, Miss Adler. 

But that was not okay with Jughead. He was use to Mrs. Burble! He wanted Mrs. Burble! Even before today Jughead had her help with school stuff and stressful stuff both during Stonewall and after Stonewall. As Jughead fell to his knees he leaned against the coffee table; gasping and wheezing uncontrollably. Meanwhile Archie was at football practicing, wondering why Reggie was so late. Then Reggie ran Into the field yelling.

Reggie: Does anyone here have asthma?! Does anyone here have an Inhaler?! Please! Jones needs It and his Is locked In his locker!

Archie: Jughead(Whispered worriedly) 

He took off running back to the school. He would just break Into Jughead’s locker and grab his Inhaler! When he got there he saw Betty was already using one of her bobby pins to open Jughead’s locker. As she pulled Jughead’s backpack out Archie quickly grabbed the Inhaler and rushed Inside the office.

Archie: I got It! I got his Inhaler! 

He kneeled by his best friend and gently squeezed his right shoulder as he used the other hand to put the Inhaler In Jughead’s left hand.

Archie: Jug? Jug come on. Jug! 

Jughead quickly snapped out of It and used his Inhaler; breathing deeply and relivly. 

Jughead: Thanks man

Archie gently pulled him Into a soft hug

Archie: I’m sorry miss, but he’s very use to Mrs. Burble. Can I please help him with his breathing exercises Instead? It would help him a lot! 

Miss Adler: I don’t see why not. You may go Mr. Jones.

Archie: Come with me to the football field Jughead. We’ll sit on the benches and I’ll help you. I’ll tell Coach Clayton what’s going on and that I can’t practice today.

He gently helped Jughead stand and walk to the football field

Coach Clayton: Mr. Andrews, how’s Mr. Jones doing now?

Archie: Not good coach. I’m sorry but I need to skip practice today, he needs me.

Coach Clayton saw the state of Jughead and understood

Coach Clayton: Very well. You two can watch the practice on the benches. 

Archie: Thank you coach

He gently led Jughead to the benches and they sat down. Archie continuously rubbed Jughead’s back gently as he kept encouraging him to follow his lead and do breathing exercises. Once practice was over the two boy’s went to their first class. But not before Archie called FP and told him what happened. Everything was going a little better for Jughead the rest of the school day. For their lunch break Archie decided a nice walk just the two of them, the sound of nature and calming water, and fresh air would do nicely for Jughead. But as soon as they were somewhere by Sweetwater River out of the sight of other people some kind of force made Archie fly Into a tree and be held there no matter how much he struggled. He saw a man had a tight hold on Jughead’s throat and realized this man was doing this to him! This guy had magic powers! 

The man: Your little boyfriend belongs to me now boy!

As soon as the guy puffed out with Jughead Archie fell to the ground. Without hesitation he ran to the direction of The Cooper/Jones house. He knew Alice had off of work today. Fuck school! He had to tell Alice what happened even If she ends up not believing him! They had to get Jughead back! Once he made It to The Cooper/ Jones house he busted Inside In a state of panic; startling Alice.

Archie: Miss Smith! Jughead was just kidnapped!! The guy just grabbed him and vanished after he threw me Into a tree and made It where I couldn’t move! I know you probably won’t believe me. But this guy has magic powers!! I know what I saw!

Oh Alice believed It alright. She grew up among magic! Alice sighed.

Alice: I believe you, and I’ll explain why. Once I get FP, Betty, and Jellybean In the same room. Take a seat and relax, I’ll call FP. And I’ll tell him to come home and bring Betty and Jellybean home too.

When Alice called FP she didn’t say much. She wanted to save everything for when they were all In the same room. She just told him It was extremely Important that he bring Betty and Jellybean home and stay home himself. Alice spent the whole time alone keeping Archie calm. Soon FP walked In with Betty and Jellybean.

FP: Allie, Red, what’s going on? I went to the high school to pick up Jug along with Betty but he wasn’t there.

Alice: Sit down everyone. There’s something I cannot hide anymore. Especially not now.

The family plus Archie gasped and went wide eyed as Alice made fire In her left hand.

Alice: My real name Is Wendy Beauchamp. Just like my past family I am a powerful witch. The reason Jughead wasn’t at school Is because Archie said he got kidnapped while the two of them were walking by Sweetwater River during their lunch break. Archie said the guy had magic powers. That the guy flung Archie against a tree, grabbed Jughead, and just vanished.

By the time Alice was done Archie and the family were shocked and FP’s heart was heavy.

FP: Well we have to save him! I don’t care who or what we’re up against!! I’ll call The Serpents to dig around for Jughead’s whereabouts!

The first thing Betty did to help was make fliers saying Jughead was kidnapped and to come straight to The Cooper/Jones family If they find anything, hear anything, or have any Information or anything to help. Three excruciating days went by without any help In finding Jughead. But that Saturday morning as The Cooper/Jones family sat In sad silence there was soon a knock on the door. It was Veronica, and she was back from her trip to New York City.

Alice: Veronica, what can we do for you?

Veronica: I found Jughead! I’m sorry I couldn’t get him out!

She pushed a flier for a circus In Alice’s hands

Veronica: Go! Save him!

She left. Alice shut the door and walked back Into the living room to her family who heard everything. She showed them the flier. FP turned to the kids.

FP: We’re all going! Right now! Pack your things quickly! We’re going to New York City! We’ll call work and your schools!

Alice: I’m calling Charles! He’s coming with us!!

Soon calls were made, reservations for a hotel were made, bus tickets were bought, and The Cooper/Jones were packed. Eventually they were In New Work City. After dark they went to the circus and sat In the bleachers. Hoping If they watched the show Jughead would show up In one way or another. There hopes were answered. The guy In charge of the circus walked onto the floor. Alice’s heart drop.

Alice: Oh god, I recognize him, Justine Dougler. I told you how evil and powerful my father was. This guy worked for him. He Is powerful too and just like my father, very nasty! 

Justine: You all know who you come for. Our main event, the boy with the beautiful voice, “The Serpent Of New York City!”

The curtain opened revealed Jughead sitting In a chair holding a guitar. FP’s heart dropped Immediately! Jughead was a prisoner of this circus! Locked up and forced to perform for people! And FP was right, that what Jughead’s has been forced to do since being taken. Jughead felt so lonely, trapped, and lost. He missed his dad SO MUCH and feared he would never see him again, be with him again, or have his life back. And It’s because of that, that every time when Jughead sang It was always about how badly he needed his daddy and his daddies arms and love. He truly meant every word. And every time he performed he put on a good face for the audience. But on the Inside he was shattered to pieces.

Jughead: Show me the meaning of being lonely. So many words for the broken heart. It's hard to see In a crimson love. So hard to breathe. Walk with me, and maybe. Nights of light so soon become wild and free I could feel the sun. Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing In my heart. Life goes on as It never ends. There's no control. Are you with me now? Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing In my heart. There's nowhere to run. I have no place to go. Surrender my heart, body, and soul. How can It be? You are missing In my heart. Tell me why I can't be there where you are? Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are? There's something missing In my heart. Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing In my heart.(Sang)

FP and Alice just looked at each other with tears In their eyes as the rest of the audience clapped.

Alice: What are we going to do FP?

FP: I’m coming back here early In the morning tomorrow before this place Is even open. I’m going by myself. I’m going to talk to my son and figure out how to get him out of here.

The family went to their hotel room with sad hearts. Neither Jughead nor his family have been getting much sleep since Jughead was kidnapped and tonight was no difference. Early In the morning FP arrived at the circus again and snuck around; trying to find Jughead’s tent. But that’s when he heard his boy singing to himself. FP sighed sadly as he thought “He must practice for his shows.” His son had an amazing singing voice and was great with Instruments. FP knew that, but no way In hell did he want his boy forced to perform against his will!!

Jughead: It's so enchanting. I'm trapped and drowning. Here for everyone to see. They don't notice how far away I am. From everyone and everything. But I'm holding on. I know a day will come when I can be myself again. And I hope someone will love me when this story ends. Round In circles, pointless wandering. And the crowd lines up again. "Give a smile boy! You make them happy. Bring your parents, bring your friends." Silly that a main attraction would long so much for love. I guess that's just the way It goes. But I'm holding on. I know a day will come when I can be myself again. And I hope someone will love me when this story ends. If someone right for me, could find a way to take me home again. I’ll be waiting! One day I'll be home. Still I'm searching, round In circles. But the crowd lines up again.(Sang)

Soon Jughead jumped up from his chair as he saw his dad’s reflection In the mirror. He could not believe his eyes or heart.

Jughead: Daddy…. How?

FP: Veronica saw you when she came here. We have to get you out of here boy!

Jughead: No. You don’t understand. I can’t…. You have to get out of here before-

Justine walked Into the tent

Justine: I’m glad you enjoyed the show last night and admire our main attraction. But the circus Is closed sir, you’ll have to wait till tonight to see him.

FP saw the fear In his boy’s eyes but saw him nodding yes. FP reluctantly walked out. But he won’t give up! He will find a way to free his boy!! He returned to the hotel.

Alice: How It go?

FP sighed sadly 

FP: We’re going to have to wait to free him yet. Alice, do you think you can talk to Jughead mentally? 

Alice: Yes

She closed her eyes. After two hours she opened them again.

FP: What did he say? What did you tell him?

Alice: He Is Justine’s prisoner, but he Is allowed to leave the circus as long as he stays In New York City and comes back when he Is called. I told him after his performance tonight to come on the boat ride that I’m going to sign us up for tonight. It will give you two a chance to talk alone and figure out something.

FP: Thank you Alice!

The Cooper/Jones family spent the whole day In their hotel suite worried for Jughead. But that night as FP stood by the railing of the big boat he soon felt arms around him from the back.

FP: Oh Jug! How do we get you out of this?! Please tell me!!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: He put a spell on me. If I try to leave New York City or don’t come when he’s calling I start hurting, badly!

FP: How do you know when he’s calling you?

Jughead: I just feel It. As soon as the ship reaches the other end I-

But then he started feeling a familiar tingle

FP: Jug, what Is It?

Jughead: He’s calling me. He wants me to return.

FP: Surly he can let you wait to the boat reaches shore! 

Jughead was about to say something. But then he clutched his head In major pain; falling to his knees.

FP: Jug! What Is It?!

Jughead: He won’t let me wait! He wants me to jump In the water and swim for It!

FP: Hell no! You’re not-

Jughead: I have too!!

Before his dad could argue Jughead hopped over the railing. But he was In so much pain he couldn’t swim and ended up drowning. 

FP: Jug! God damn It boy!!

He hopped over the railing next. When Jughead came to he was on shore with his very concerned dad.

FP: Jesus boy! Are you nuts?!!

Tears fell from Jughead’s face

Jughead: I have to go. I’m sorry.

He took off; leaving his dad soaked from both the New York City Ocean and the tears on his face. FP didn’t know what else to do but use the key card that was In his soaked jeans and return to his hotel room. FP took off his soaked clothes and hopped In the shower. As he washed there was only one thing flashing through his mind. His boy! His beautiful baby boy!

Flashback(Not long after Jughead was born)

FP was asleep next to Gladys when suddenly a storm started and huge loud thunder boomed. He soon heard Forsythe’s wailing. He rushed out of the bed Into his baby’s room. Or more like the living room, hey, they live In a trailer.

FP: Hey hey hey, shh(Picked Jughead up Into his arms)

FP: It’s okay baby boy, you’re alright. Daddies here.

Jughead stopped crying

FP: There we go. I know, It’s your first storm. Storms can be scary. But trust me little one, you’ll have to deal with worse storms someday. Life brings all kinds of storms. But you’ll get through them my brave boy. It’s okay to be scared, that’s part of life. But I’m here, I’ll always be right here.

There was another thunder and Jughead started crying again.

FP: Hey hey hey, It’s okay. Don’t cry sweetheart.

He sat down and started bouncing Jughead In his lap causing him to laugh Instead of cry.

FP: There we go kiddo. I just hope this doesn’t keep you awake. It’s 4AM little one. Okay.

He gently laid Jughead back In his crib and started gently rubbing his back and humming. After two more hours not only did the storm end but FP could tell Forsythe was sound asleep.

FP: Sleep baby boy(Whispered)

He gently kissed Jughead’s head

(Flashback over) 

After the shower FP dried off, got on his PJ’s, and sat on his bed. Thanks to having to jump In the water after his son his cell phone was now soaked and reined. So when Alice, Jellybean, and Charles returned to the hotel room they were worried as fuck!

Alice: Jesus FP! What the hell happened to you?!! Where the hell did you go?!!

FP: I’m SO sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. This guy has Jughead under some kind of spell. Anytime Jughead tries to leave New York City or Ignore him he puts Jughead through major pain! He wouldn’t even let Jughead wait till the boat reached shore! Jughead jumped off the boat!! I had to jump In after him, get him to shore, and give him CPR!! He drowned!! 

Alice: We’re going to Jughead’s show tomorrow night! I’m using my magic to help Jughead and get him out of there!! This guy may have powerful magic, but so do I!!

The next night The Cooper/Jones family went to the circus as they heard Jughead singing for the audience. 

Jughead: Even If I had the strength. Even If I could be brave. I don't know how to let you go. Oh, how I've tried. Cause living without you Is like living a lie. A world without color. A lost lullaby. And living without you Is like gasping for air. A day without sunlight.

But as Alice froze the entire circus Jughead froze too; no longer singing.

Alice: We have to hurry. I can’t hold It for very long.

They entered the building. Alice put her hand on Jughead’s left shoulder; unfreezing just him.

Jellybean: Wow

Jughead set the guitar down and smiled

Alice: We have to hurry

Charles: Come on Jug, we need to go now!

As soon as they ran out of the building Jughead jumped Into his dad’s arms.

FP: You okay?!

Jughead nodded yes

FP: So what now?(Asked Alice)

Alice: We’ll steal Justine’s vehicle. Come on.

They ran over to the parking lot. As soon as Alice used her magic to find Justine’s truck she got In the passenger seat, Charles In the driver’s seat, and FP, Jughead, Jellybean, and Betty In the very back. As they took off FP held his children close the whole time. Meanwhile the spell wore off and Justine and the audience unfroze. The crowd began to “boo” as they saw no Jughead. Justine ran out of the building and started searching the circus for him; screaming for him angrily. Meanwhile Jughead started coughing non-stop.

FP: Jug, It’s okay. It’s okay. Do you have your Inhaler?

Jughead: It’s In my tent!(Coughed)

Alice: We can’t go back FP! The spell would have worn off by now! Jug! Do you think you can hold on?!

Jughead: I can make It daddy. I can make It.(Coughed)

Jellybean: We have to go daddy

The truck resumed moving as FP pulled Jughead closer; rubbing him comfortly. But soon he didn’t just have his asthma attack, Justine was causing Jughead major pain again.

Jughead: It’s starting! He’s calling me!

FP: We have to hurry! We have to help him!

But then the truck stopped. As soon as everyone got out; FP picking Jughead up Into his arms Justine was standing there.

FP: He should be free! He doesn’t belong to you!

Justine: Nothing In this world Is free

FP gently laid his boy on the ground as the family gathered around protectively around Jughead.

FP: It’s alright sweetheart, It’s alright. I won’t let him take you.

FP: My son Is a good person! He’s nothing like you!! I won’t let you have him!!

Justine: He Is mine. And no one will defeat me. You all will die! 

But then there was a glowing white light from Alice that hit Justine; taking his powers away. Without hesitation FP pushed Justine off the cliff. Justine fell In such an angle that his head scraped against the cliff wall; cutting his head open and killing him. As soon as he died Jughead’s pain stopped. But he still was having his asthma attack; to the point where he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

Jellybean: Jug! Daddy help him please!

FP quickly ran back over to his family; picking Jughead up Into his arms.

FP: It’s alright Juggie. It’s alright.

They rushed back to Jughead’s tent at the circus. As Jellybean searched for the Inhaler FP gently laid him on the bed.

FP: Please son, hang In there. Come on baby boy.

Jellybean rushed over with the Inhaler, put It to her brother’s mouth, and used It. Jughead breathed deeply as he slowly opened his eyes. Jughead quickly jumped Into his dad’s arms sobbing hard and his dad pulled him tight and close.

FP: Baby, It’s okay. You’re okay. Breathe Jug. Shh, I’ve got you now. It’s all over.

He ran his fingers through his little boy’s hair and kissed his forehead.

Jughead: I love you daddy! I missed you so much!

His dad gently kissed his cheek

FP: Let’s go home baby. This Is not the type of family vacation I wanted with you!

Jughead: No, but maybe we can come back after I graduate? I could ask Veronica about all the best things to do In New York City.(Smiled gently)

FP laughed and smiled gently

FP: You got yourself a deal kid

The Cooper/Jones family went straight back to the hotel, packed, and checked out. They took a train back to Riverdale and were soon back at their house. By the time they were home It was 12AM. FP carried his deep In sleep son to the couch. Once FP changed Into his PJ’s he returned to the couch and crawled In behind his boy. “Dad?” Jughead asked, voice slurring with sleepiness.

FP: Yes Juggie?

Jughead: I love you

FP felt his boy crawl on him and cuddle his head Into his chest. FP gently kissed the top of his boy’s head and he wrapped him tight In his arms. He started continuously rubbing his boy’s face; smiling as he looked down as his boy’s beautiful face.

FP: I love you too Juggie. More than you will ever know.(Whispered softly)

He joined his boy In deep sleep. Luckily the family had today off too. At 8AM FP woke up, left his boy’s side, and walked Into the kitchen where Alice was making breakfast.

FP: Morning honey. You’re the reason my boy Is alive and free more than any of us!! Thank you Allie!

Alice: Of course FP. You know I love Jughead too. But there has been something I been wanting to share with you since last night. With the whole family In fact. But I’ll tell you first and tell them today sometime. 

FP joined her at the kitchen table

Alice: With my witch family there’s a small price that comes with taking someone’s power. You have to give that power to someone else. Luckily we get to choose. And whether you take power from someone who Is good or evil If you put It In someone that Is good they stay good.

FP blinked In shock and shuddered

FP: Oh god! You didn’t give It to me, did you?!

Alice laughed lightly 

Alice: No, I didn’t. To be honest at the time there was only one person I could think of giving It to, Jughead himself. He’ll be getting those powers sometime today. Don’t worry, I’ll teach him how to use It and control It.

FP laughed lightly 

FP: I do admit It will help keep him safe. I love you Alice Smith.

Alice: I love you FP Jones

They kissed each other’s lips. But as they made out they heard a vase In the living room shatter. They knew right away who caused that.

FP: Um, I think It’s time for you to tell Jug about his powers and help him with them.

She walked away; leaving FP thinking while his son and girlfriend having magic was a gift that all he cared about Is that they would be able to protect themselves. That no matter where his baby boy goes In life that he could use magic to protect himself!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Based off of the 2018 live action version of The Little Mermaid. Minus the mer-people part.


End file.
